


(L)Awful Evil: Selfless

by Cythro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythro/pseuds/Cythro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoshima... fixes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(L)Awful Evil: Selfless

Selfless

She looked at the bottle, eyes swimming in its lifeless green glass. An emaciated, scarred face, rimmed with blonde waves that faded into the curvature of the container, a reflection she didn't own. It wasn't her.

She was always a little like this. But it was when Mukuro left that it became concrete: She was alone. That numb, uncaring persona was easier than ever, and being theatrical about it made it easier to believe. She lived as a riptide; deceptive, powerful, and killing without so much as intending to. Spreading despair.. She'd picked the motif because it fit her. If she was going to rule the world in her own way, it was easier to fit it to her than to change herself again.

Then came the Game, and the killing, and the weeks of pretending to be some godforsaken bear. It tore her apart and the façade cracked. At the end.. At the end it was easy to watch herself die on the screens. Easier than picking one of four, or five, or six, or however many of her splintered off by the end of it. The eyes, tinted green by the glass, stared back at her.  Some days she wished she'd actually died, not just watched some video that some lackey.. someone she'd never got to know properly, someone she'd **broken..** had made to hide her. To make her look dead.

And then, on a faraway island, she'd got the plane as a crying child looking for her parents. It was the first time she'd told the truth in years. And she found herself crying but letting it all in, not forcing it into the physical but taking in every piece of misery and anger and despair.. and it consumed her but she'd found who she was.

And so she felt she owed her broken acolytes one last sacrifice. _A twisted atonement_ , she thought as she twisted the cap from the bottle. She would make sure she died a coward, the way she deserved, a kinder way than she deserved.. And it would give her broken masses despair. She hated herself for making them want it, but if she could satisfy them... It was ironic.

Her sense of self had tipped her into selflessness, as she tipped the bottle up and swallowed.

She lay back and cried silently. When the numbness reached her brain and she felt it slipping away, she was mouthing "Mama".                   


End file.
